


Slipped Away

by midorynoya



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Best Friends, Confession, Drunken night, First Love, Fluff, High School Memories, M/M, One Night Stand, Regret, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorynoya/pseuds/midorynoya
Summary: KageHina: Kageyama is in Hinata’s town for a volleyball match and they bump into each other at a bar. They catch up and end up going back to Hinata’s apartment. As they’re talking, they realize that there were feelings between them that they didn’t notice before and those pent up feelings lead to a hookup. Kageyama was set to leave with his team in the morning in which he had to leave Hinata behind. With the support of thoughtful words from Hoshiumi, Kageyama wondered if there was a chance he’d ever see Hinata again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 28
Collections: Haikyuu Ship OneShots





	Slipped Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m really excited that I wrote this, since they’re one of my favorite ships. It’s my first time writing an ship fanfic so please bare with me here. But other than that, I hope you enjoy!

Kageyama was honestly too tired to go to a bar with the rest of his teammates. They literally just played a grueling 5 set match and lost, at that. It amazes him how his teammates, especially Hoshiumi, could be so enthusiastic after such a thing. 

“Kags, would you stop sulking, you're bringing the whole mood down.” Hoshiumi struggles at first because of height difference, but eventually wraps his arm around Kageyama’s neck, tugging him down to his level. 

Kageyama manages to escape from his hold and pushes Hoshiumi to the side. “What are you talking about? I’m fine,” 

“Dude, it’s all over your face.” Hoshiumi deadpans. 

He rolls his eyes and picks up his pace so he can catch up with the rest of the team.“This is my normal face,” 

“Like I’d believe that,” Hoshiumi is at his side now and he wraps his arm back around his neck, “your ‘normal’ face is usually a scowl. The face you have right now looks like a face of worry. Clearly something’s on your mind,” 

He wasn’t wrong. Kageyama happened to be in the town where his old best friend, Hinata Shoyo, lives. It’s been years since they last spoke and still, Kageyama wasn’t sure as to why they had a falling out. It had been riding his brain ever since they arrived that there was a possibility he could run into him. Kageyama didn’t know if he was ready or not to face him. 

“Finally, we’re here!” Hoshiumi shouted, “What was that, like 20 blocks? It took forever,” 

“Hoshiumi, it was literally 5 blocks from the hotel. Not even,” Kageyama rolled his eyes for the fiftieth time tonight, unamused unamused by his snowy haired friend. 

Hoshiumi furrowed his brows at the gesture, concerned about Kageyama’s current state. He waited for everyone else to go inside so he could talk to Kageyama privately. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired,” He lied, in hopes of Hoshiumi dropping it. 

He didn’t and instead, pressed his lips into a thin line.“You know, you may just be the worst liar I’ve ever met. Tell me the truth, please.” 

Kageyama bites his lip, hesitant to speak of the current thoughts in his head out loud. 

“My old best friend lives here.” He blurted out. 

Hoshiumi’s eyes brightened, “Wait, you mean that guy on your old high school team? The short one?” 

Kageyama squinted, “You guys were around the same height. But yes, him. The weird part about it is, I don’t remember why we don’t talk anymore.” 

Hoshiumi didn’t speak, and his attention was directed towards the bar. “If I remember correctly, your old friend had orange hair right?” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Yeah... why?” 

“Could that be him?” 

Hoshiumi pointed to the back of a man who was sitting at the bar, some fruity drink in his hand, with indeed bright orange curly hair. It could be anyone with orange hair, Kageyama thought until the man turned around. He recognized those big brown eyes from anywhere. 

“H-Hinata...” 

Hinata was beaming in a conversation with the bartender, a bright smile that Kageyama very well recognized on his face. It wasn’t until the raven haired man spoke out his name that Hinata noticed who was standing near the door. 

“Kageyama?!” 

Kageyama was frozen in his spot, not knowing how to specifically react. His best friend, whom he hadn’t seen in years was only a few feet from him, more handsome with a tint of adulthood. Kageyama felt a subtle skip in his heartbeat, a moment he felt often when he thought of Hinata. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Hoshiumi winks as he joins the rest of the team. 

Hinata motioned for Kageyama to come sit at the stool next to him. Kageyama did so, awkwardly swinging his legs around so he could face Hinata. This is all very weird. 

“I-I don’t even know what to say. How long has it been, six years?” Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama was still in a state of shock and it made him want to leave, but he was here now. “Jeez, don’t tell me it’s been that long. How have you been?” 

“That’s a loaded question,” Hinata chuckled. “A lot has changed since we’ve seen each other. I don’t even know where to begin.” 

“I don’t either to be honest. I’m just happy to see you.” 

There was silence between them, which gave Kageyama an opportunity to stare at Hinata. He was definitely more beautiful than he remembered, and it felt like he could stare at him for hours. Kageyama didn’t know what this feeling was, but there was just something about Hinata that made him think about things that he’s never imagined before. 

Hinata finally broke the silence as he pointed to the rest of Kageyama’s team. “I see that you brought your team here. I’m guessing that’s why you’re in town?” 

“Oh, yeah. We lost though, so I feel like all that effort was for nothing.” Kageyama sighed. 

A smirk appeared on Hinata’s face, “You lost huh? My team has been on a winning streak. Well maybe it is true then; I’ve surpassed you in volleyball!” 

It's true that the Black Jackals had been more successful in their games, Kageyama had been keeping tabs. He never actually watched the game, he wanted to avoid getting this burning feeling in his heart every time he watched Hinata play. So instead, he watched the highlights afterwards. There were occasional clips of plays that Hinata participated in, and those were usually the clips that would have Kageyama take a few trips to the bathroom, for reasons Kageyama was way too embarrassed to talk about. 

Things like that always made him think about whether or not Hinata was just a friend to him. 

“I doubt it, dumbass.” Kageyama growled, “I see that you still haven’t matched me in height, which means you probably haven’t matched up with me in anything else.” 

“For your information, I grew to 5’9 after some extensive training. You just weren’t around to see it,” Hinata stuck out his tongue in the process of folding his arms to his chest. 

His face softened, knowing that statement hurt him a little. “Yeah, I uhm, wasn’t. W-Why is that?” 

Hinata sighed silently, knowing that this topic would come up sooner or later. “I think this is a conversation that we need to be having at a better setting than this.” 

Hinata thanked the bartender, grabbed his jacket off the back of the stool and offered up his hand to Kageyama. “Let’s get out of here, shall we?” 

Kageyama was reluctant to take his hand at first, unaware of the subtle effects it would have on him. The whole time he had this burning feeling in his heart, and his stomach felt extremely worse. Taking Hinata’s hand would just make everything worse. 

Hinata raised a brow as he shook his hand in front of Kageyama’s face. “Could you stop overthinking things and just take it? You have that stupid look on your face,” 

Kageyama squinted, “What stupid look?” 

“The one where you’re always deep in thought. It makes you look constipated,” 

Kageyama angrily took Hinata’s hand and stood up, slightly smirking that he was still towering over him. “Shut up, dumb ass. I don’t have a face like that,” 

As Hinata rolled his eyes at the old insult and started leading him out the bar, Kageyama caught a glimpse of Hoshiumi staring at them with confused eyes. Kageyama shrugged, unable to explain the current situation, which made Hoshiumi wiggle his eyebrows. Once Kageyama realized what Hoshiumi was implying, he shook his head vigorously. 

Hoshiumi snorted at his friend's reaction, before returning back to the conversation in front of him. He made no assumptions about Kageyama’s sexuality, as he wasn’t straight, he was aware that he had been experimenting for a while. Of course the team and Hoshiumi himself were okay with it; even he and Kageyama shared a few innocent drunken kisses after away games. What Kageyama summed up about his sexuality was that he was a freelancer. He didn’t know what it meant, but it was good enough explanation 

Hinata and Kageyama finally stepped out into the cold of the night, walking a few blocks before they reached Hinata’s apartment building. Hinata lived at the top floor, where the penthouses were, and after a 50 story elevator ride, they were at his door. 

Kageyama read the gold leaders of 5015, numbers he felt like me had to memorize, just in case he had to use them in the future. You’re reading way too much into this, he thought. Of course, the main thing that was running through his mind was if Hinata felt some sort of the same way he did or if he was even gay. 

Once Hinata unlocked his door, a wave of astonishment rushed over Kageyama’s face. The place was huge. There was about a 20 ft tall window with a glorious view of the sleeping city, a beautiful modern style kitchen with a little bar setting in the middle, granite serving as the countertops. The living room had a long gray couch with matching love seats on each side which complimented the orange theme of this place. There was a plush white carpet that covered the floor under the couch and the residing love seats and they were face towards the mounted 65 inch flatscreen. 

That’s not all that Kageyama noticed though. There was a hall that led to bedrooms, plural, and stairs. Kageyama had never seen such a big penthouse. Sure his apartment had a great size, but his didn’t have the beautiful view of the resting city to compliment everything. 

He broke out of his train of thought when he heard chuckling from Hinata. “Close your mouth before you let flies in,” 

“D-Dumbass. How did you pay for all this anyway?” Kageyama growled. 

“With... money?” Hinata responds, earning a look from Kageyama. 

Hinata’s chuckles illuminated the living room as he plopped down on the couch. “My uncle used to own this place and he was no longer in use of it by the time I got out of college so he lent it to me.” 

Makes sense. Hinata gestured for Kageyama to join him and the couch, in which he sat down all the while keeping a small distance. Hinata didn’t seem to mind, as it was weird to act like there wasn’t a gap in their friendship. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Hinata asked, “You didn’t really get a chance to order anything before I kinda dragged you out of there,” 

Kageyama could definitely use a drink to take his mind off the burning sensation in his heart. “Do you have any dark beer?” 

“Um, I think so I’ll just have to-“ 

Suddenly someone’s phone rang and since Kageyama didn’t feel any vibration on him, his attention focused on Hinata. He fished the phone out his pocket, groaning at the caller ID before answering it. 

“What do you want, Haru?” 

Must be a friend of his, Kageyama thought. There was a muffled voice coming through the phone, saying words that obviously didn’t sit well with Hinata. 

“No, no, and no! What I want to know is how you managed to turn a one night into you calling me every day of the week to declare your ‘love’ for me?!” 

If Kageyama remembered correctly, Haru was a guy’s name which meant that all the possibilities that he was stirring up in his head became slightly more feasible. 

More words were exchanged before Hinata took his phone off of his ear and angrily shouted, “I am changing my number!” Before hanging up on him. 

The sweet smile returned on Hinata’s face as he met with Kageyama’s eyes again. “Sorry about that. Dark beer, you said?” 

Kageyama only nodded, trying not to question the conversation that was just had. He wanted a specific question answered, but he lacked the time with Hinata to be comfortable enough to ask. 

It’s just Hinata, he wouldn’t mind. 

He dug his nails into the palms of his hands, leaving crescent shapes. “Hinata?” 

“Hm?” Hinata grabbed two beers out of his fridge and placed them on the counter while he searched for a bottle opener. 

“I know this may be a little rude to ask but, are you-“ 

“Gay? Yes, very much so.” 

Kageyama felt the hotness in cheeks, embarrassed at the fact that he was scared to ask in the first place. Hinata rejoined Kageyama on the couch, handing him the cold bottle. 

“Yachi was the one who helped me realize this, actually.” Hinata continued, “Although it didn’t help that we were in a relationship at the time. What about you? Have you figured all that stuff out?” 

“Have I figured all that stuff out... maybe? I like to think of myself as a freelancer.” 

One Hinata’s brows peaked in confusion, “Freelancer? What does that mean?” 

Kageyama looked down at his beer. Usually when he was asked about his sexuality, him calling himself a freelancer was something people usually got so when it comes to putting it into words, it’s a little more difficult. 

“Well... I guess it means that I like what I like?” 

“So... you’re pansexual?” Hinata asks. 

“No, I wouldn’t say that. I guess it just regards to me liking a specific person, no matter what gender they are. At least, that’s what my experience has been so far.” 

A smirk plays on Hinata’s lips as he continues his investigation, “So you’ve been with both men and women?” 

Sadly yes. Once with a girl and that happened to be when he lost his virginity and with two guys he topped in college. Other than that, there have been a few shameful kisses but no actual sex. It’s been a dry spell for four years now. 

“Yes, unfortunately, and I only say that because my experience with a girl wasn’t as great as when I was with guys.” Kageyama winced. 

“Same here,” Hinata waves his beer in the air before taking another sip, finishing it off. 

Kageyama was about done too, but definitely wanted another one. He had a feeling that this conversation was going to get deeper and he definitely didn’t want to be sober for that. 

“So... I’m guessing you and Yachi-“ 

“Oh! No no no. We didn’t do anything like that. Another one?” Hinata stood, gesturing towards the empty bottle in his hand. 

Kageyama nods, letting Hinata continue. “Every time we would get close to doing something like that, it would always feel awkward and weird which is why we never really worked in the first place.” 

“You guys are still on good terms though, right?” He was curious. Back in high school , Hinata and Yachi were the best of friends and it would just be tragic for them not to hang out anymore. 

Hinata made his way back over to the couch, handing Kageyama another beer as he slid back down in his spot. “Oh of course! I saw her earlier today, in fact.” 

“Speaking of good terms, Kageyama, I know I brought you up here for a reason.” 

This is it. His question that had been racking his brain for practically six years would finally have an answer. Maybe then, it could help with why he felt a weird way about Hinata. He didn’t know if he wanted to label them as feelings they sure did feel like it. 

Hinata repositioned his sitting on the couch so he was sort of facing away from the raven haired male. For reasons only Hinata knew, he didn’t want facial reactions to cause him to stumble over his words. “Kageyama, I-“ 

Kageyama suddenly reached for Hinata, acting on impulse as he let his fingers get tangled in his bright orange locs. This was the first time Kageyama had ever taken a second to admire Hinata’s surprisingly soft hair, so he took his time using his fingertips to examine the soft texture. Kageyama drew circles on Hinata’s warm, soft cheek as he continued to twirl his fingers in his hair. 

A sigh of pleasure escaped Hinata’s lips as he shuddered from the chills. “You know, TV cameras never really catch just how bright your true hair color is. They never do it justice,” 

The light tone of Hinata’s face was now a dark pink as Kageyama retreated his hand. “I was thinking of dying it, so I wouldn’t stand out so much.” 

“Don’t. It’s a beautiful color and it compliments your face so well. It kind of makes you look like the sun,” Surprised at his own words, Kageyama bit his lips to prevent him from saying anymore. 

“Stop.” Hinata muttered. 

“What? Hinata, I was just-“ 

“Please, stop!” Hinata was standing now, his eyes shut and his head tilted towards the floor. “I don’t deserve this. Any of it,” 

Kageyama rose to his feet as well, slightly irritated that Hinata would say such a thing about himself. “What are you talking about?!” 

“Kageyama, the reason we aren’t friends anymore is because of me!” 

Because of him? What could he have possibly done that made their friendship nonexistent. The claim seemed impossible to Kageyama. 

“Graduation. There was a party that the volleyball club held and we got a little drunk. You and I strayed away into some bedroom and that’s when we kissed. And then you said that you were in love with me,” 

Before Kageyama was even given a chance to react, Hinata continued, “I panicked, knowing that I felt some weird way about you but I was ashamed of what people would think if we actually took things somewhere. So, I pretended I was disgusted and after that I avoided you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered. 

His hands balled into fists and his shoulders were hunched, still avoiding the eyes of male in front of him. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kageyama left right then and there and never wanted to speak to him again. He deserved that, at least. The truth had been eating away at Hinata for years, the regret of not being true to his feelings slowly killing the desire in his heart. Hinata always felt more than a friendly way when around Kageyama, and sometimes he even classified it as love. He was never positive, since it was his first time of ever feeling that way, evidently causing him to panic. Hinata hid behind the straight persona, hurting every woman he went out with in the process because his feelings were never there. And after the epiphany with Yachi, his experience with men was a lot better, but it was never the same burning desire he felt with Kageyama. And it took him years to figure out why. 

“It’s okay.” 

Hinata opened his eyes, lifting his head so he could look into the eyes of his delusional friend. The slight elevation of his head allowed for hot tears to flow down either side of his cheeks. 

Kageyama stepped closer to Hinata, making their difference in height more noticeable as placed a hand on his shoulder. Kageyama was hesitant at first, but with the long overdue feeling burning in the out of his stomach, he bent down and placed his lips softly on Hinata’s. 

Hinata reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, raising to his tippy toes so the interaction could be easier. The men started to hungrily attack each other’s lips, their raised hearts beating against each other’s chests. Kageyama licked the bottom lip of the shorter boy, asking for entrance. He did so, letting their tongues dance in battle for dominance. Kageyama eventually won, letting his tongue take in the taste of Hinata. 

Kageyama’s hands moved from Hinata’s shoulders and slipped into his shirt, his hands now pressing against the results of many hours of intense training. Hinata shivered under his touch as Kageyama moved his hands up to his chest, before taking a quick break from the kiss so Hinata could discard his shirt. 

They reconnected their lips hungrily, and Hinata started to peel Kageyama’s jacket off of his shoulders. He repeated his actions from before, slipping his cold hands under his shirt and tracing the many rows of abs. Hinata was eager to rip off his shirt, an action that he had only imagined doing multiple times back in high school. The dream began a reality when it was quickly discarded by Kageyama and the two were now shirtless, their bodies pressed against each other. 

The two broke away from the kiss, practically gasping for air as they were locked in each other’s gaze. Kageyama used his thumb to wipe away the single tear that rolled down Hinata’s cheek. 

“It’s okay. The past will stay in the past, so there’s no need to dwell on it.” 

Hinata felt a smile slowly creep onto his lips as he held the gaze of the blueberry eyes in front of him. “So... what happens now?” 

Kageyama started to create a trail of small kisses along the small jaw of the shorter male, sinking his teeth into his earlobe once it was reached. “I’ve dreamed of an opportunity like this for six years. There’s no way I’m gonna leave here without giving you the treatment you deserve,” 

~~~ 

“Man, I hate that look on your face.” Hoshiumi poked Kageyama’s cheek. They were sitting in a pair of seats on the team's tour bus, Hoshiumi taking the window seat. 

Kageyama was staring at the back of the seat in front him, playing flashbacks of the long night in his head. He could still the lingering hot kisses Hinata left all over his body, but he could also feel the anger of having to leave before he could say goodbye. “I don’t have look on my face,” 

“Liar. You might want to cover your neck up some more. I can still understand the effects of what you and the carrot top did last night,” Hoshiumi smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. 

A tint of red creeped onto Kageyama’s cheeks as he adjusted his scarf to make sure his entire neck was covered. He punched Hoshiumi’s arm and turned away from him, in desperate need to catch up on sleep. 

“Bakayama...” he heard the other male wince in pain. 

~•~ 

“Are you sure you’ve only done this twice? That guy Haru, he’s done this millions of times and he’s never-“ Hinata finally looked over at the man he was sharing a bed with, realizing the affect his words had on him. Kageyama’s face was a bright red, and he was trying to hold back a smile. 

“S-Sorry. I’m just a little more excited than I need to be,” he smiled. He reached for Kageyama’s forehead, sweeping the bangs that were stuck to his forehead by sweat out of the way. 

“I should’ve said this years ago but you kind of glow when you sweat. I noticed it on the court and I definitely notice it now,” The words of Kageyama had the same effect on Hinata as he did before, only this time the male covered his face. 

“K-Kageyama if you keep giving me compliments I’m going to die of embarrassment,” Hinata felt one of his hands being removed from his face and once he opened his eyes, he instantly felt the soft lips of the other. It was quick, but very valuable. 

A smirk played on Kageyama’s lips, “Just returning the favor.” 

“B-Bakayama...” 

~•~ 

“Oi, Kageyama!” The words rang loud in Kageyama’s ear, causing him to jolt awake and immediately turn to his seat partner. 

“What?!” He growled. 

Hoshiumi pointed to the scene outside, revealing that they stopped at a gas station. With a click of his tongue, Kageyama started to walk down the aisle of the now emptied bus to join his other teammates inside the store. 

As he walked, many flashbacks of the night before played over and over in his mind, although he thought that those would disappear in his sleep. He was wrong as flashes of bright orange hair rested in his memories. This made him scoff at himself for leaving so quickly, when he knew that Hinata deserved more than that. 

Why didn’t he leave a note or something? I’m sure Hinata would’ve appreciated that, at least. This is just like his previous experience, and he was sure that he wouldn’t ever see him again. It would take the works of a miracle for- 

He felt a slap on his back as he stood at the vending machine outside of the convenient store, punching in the code for a carton of milk. “Cheer up. If you really meant something to him, and if whatever happened last night was special, then eventually you’ll find each other again.” 

Wise words of the white haired male left Kageyama with more unwanted and unanswered questions. Did he actually mean something to Hinata as Hinata did to him? Was it one-sided? 

As Kageyama raised to his full height after grabbing the milk out of the deposit area at the bottom of the vending machine, he heard the loud squeals of a car behind him. He turned to cringe at whatever idiot was making such a loud noise, but when he saw a head full of bright orange hair step out of the car, he kept his face neutral. Well, he got the idiot part right. 

“Kageyama!” The man yelled as he quickly ran up to the front of the store. 

Kageyama’s feet stayed glued to the pavement as he tried to recover from the heart attack Hinata’s loud voice just gave him. His mind was a little faster than the rest of his body when he questioned why Hinata was here. 

“What are you doing here? And more importantly, how did you know where I was?” 

Hinata looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. “I kind of started to drive to your town and on the way I saw your bus so I just followed it here.” 

Kageyama tried to hide his overwhelming relief behind a scowl. He really did care. Or maybe he just drove all the way here to return something to him. 

“B-But that’s not the point! I didn’t want to leave things to where we never said goodbye and we’d be left wondering when we’ll see each other again. Or at least exchanged numbers,” 

Hinata reached into his pocket and fumbled with his phone as he shoved it into the other man’s chest. “Here.” 

Kageyama’s fight to keep a straight face was lost as he placed his hands in the nape of Hinata’s neck, using his thumb to bring him to eye level. He wasted no time to dive in for a kiss, one that felt different from the others. This kiss felt more natural, like they had been practicing the art for years. 

There was a liquid that plopped onto Kageyama’s thumb, and when he opened his eyes, he went to wipe Hinata’s tears. “Listen. You have nothing to worry about. We’re not that far away from each other and we can visit on free weekends. This is not a goodbye,” 

Hinata could only give a nod. He pulled Kageyama into a tight hug and let his tears flow, despite the words that were spoken before. “Promise?” 

“I promise. I am not letting you slip away again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! It’s a little short, I know, but hopefully I can make the next one longer. The next ship I’ll be writing for is YakuLev, since they’re such an underrated ship. Don't forget to leave Kudos! <3


End file.
